My Vixen
by Tetsumi-San
Summary: Sasuke has just broken up with his girlfriend. Forced to go out,Sasuke finds himself enchanted by a raven haired woman, She wont give him her name until he gives her what she wants. Filled with lemony goodness. SasuHina.


So,this is isn't my first story,nor is it my first on shot. I had quiet a few things that I wanted to upload,but I spilled coffee on my computer and lost ALL of my files. It was complete and utter bullshit. But anyway,I had this idea for a oneshot on my mind ALL day and i'm just now sitting down to write it. Let me know what you think :).

Pairing: SasuHina

Don't like? Don't read. I do not own Naruto,nor do I own the characters.

This is just lemony fic for the pleasure for the little pervs out there. (don't worry,you're not alone) This is set in the POV of a certain raven haired male,whom we all know and ! :)

I awoke to the sound or a soft rapping on my door. I looked over at my clock. 9:15pm. It must be Naruto at the door. You see,he was forcing me to go out. I had just gotten out of the worse relationSHIT I had ever been in. Haruno Sakura was her name,and being a bitchy succubus was her game.I groaned and rolled out off bed,dragging myself to the front door. Oh God,how I didnt want to see the face of that over enthusiastic blonde. He was too much to handle,almost as if he was still a child inside. I inhaled a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oi! Sasuke! Are you ready?" He shouted. See what I mean? Too much. I slapped my hand over the enormous hole in his face that was his mouth.

"Are you brain dead or something? Could you be any louder?" I groaned. I waited until he was calm enough for me to remove my hand.

"Sorry. Wait,why arent you dressed?" The blonde asked me.

"I'm not dressed because I really don't want to go anywhere." I stated in a calm manner,hoping that he would reply in the same way. I was wrong.

"Aw,come on! You've got to get out. There's no use wallowing in your own despair." He exclaimed. I sighed,knowing full well that he was right.

"Give me a few minutes." I answered,closing the door in his face before he had the time to even breathe. The wooden floors were cold against my feet as I made my way into my room. I wanted so badly to just delve into the mass of blankets that was my bed,but I knew that I had to get out. So,I went to my closet and took out a white button up and a pair of black jeans. There's really no reason for me to get really dressed up. I slipped my feet into my shoes,grabbed my phone and keys and made my way back to the front door.

"There's the Sasuke I know!" Naruto spoke as I exited my apartment and locked the door behind me.

"Hn." Was my reply. We got into Narutos car and made our way to where ever Naruto was taking me. It was a club,as I soon found out when we pulled into the parking lot. I was in no mood to ,I simply let him drag me along with him. Once inside,he and I were greeted by various women. Some gorgeous,some heinous,most average looking. I shook my head at their sloppy antics. They were grinding on one another,making out and all other kinds of things. I soon realized that I really didnt want to be here. I made my way to he bar. I figured I may as well have a few drinks. The bartender looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well hel-lo handsome" She spoke her voice was like velvet. That was about the only redeeming quality that she had. This woman was,shall I say,repulsive. She just looked slovenly with her loose top hanging over her shoulders. I think she might have been on drugs. She looked like a man to me. How did she get this job? Werent bartenders supposed to be attractive?

"Give me the strongest drink you've got. Don't tell me what's in it." I stated. She winked at me as she went to prepare my drink. I may as well drown myself in alcohol,seeing as how i've got nothing better to do. The mannish woman slid me the drink,which I downed in about 6 seconds. "Just keep 'em comin'" I spoke. I sat at the bar for at least an hour,drinking what the bartender thought to be the strongest thing she had. It was like drinking the least alcoholic drink ever. I must have had about 10 of them.I looked into the crowd. Then,a lavender eyed,raven haired,curvaceous,stunning woman meandered over to the bar.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked. I almost didnt hear her. I was too busy oggling her outfit. A tight black and oh so short dress,squeezed her in all of the right places. Her breast were rather large and almost spilling over the top of her dress.

"Uh, ahead." I finally said,taking the last swig of my watered down drink. The woman leaned close to my ear. I could fell her breast pressing up against my arm as she did so.

"You could at least ask for my name before you start mentally undressing me." She joked. Her voice was angelic and soft. How could a voice so sweet have come from the body of a seductress? I had the sudden urge to take this heavenly creature back to my apartment and fuck her senseless. It's just what I felt like doing.

"Sorry. What's your name?" I asked. She leaned in again and spoke into my ear.

"I'll tell you if you dance with me." Dancing isnt the only thing I want to do with her.

"Lead the way." I said,feeling my self grow confident all of a sudden. She grabbed my hand and led me to the crowded dance floor. I was suddenly thankful for the mass of people that surrounded us. This meant I could press as close to the ample goddess in front of me. She pulled me close,grinding herself against me. The friction caused by this was oh so sweet. After a few more songs,and much more grinding,I was now sporting the biggest hard on that i've ever had. I felt the luscious woman reach down and grip my swollen member. I dont know how,but I managed to suppress a loud groan. It's been so long since someone made me feel this way.

"How about I fix this problem for you,huh?" She spoke in her angelic voice. Before I had a chance to say anything,she whisked me out of the building and into the dark of the night. The air was cool against my skin. My vixen then tossed me her keys and gestured for me to get into the drivers seat. I did as she asked me to. She then stood outside of the car and wriggled out of her panties,or lack there of. It was a thin,lacy shot them into the backseat of her car and straddled my waist. She leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Your place. Drive." She demanded in her sexy voice. I wasnt in any position to refuse.I closed the car door,started the car and left the parking lot. I was so glad that I could see over her as I drove.I could feel her grinding her womanhood against me. She let out soft moans as she did.

"Touch me." She whispered. This almost sent me over the edge. I obliged to her demand as I slowed to stop at a light. She closed her pale eyes and bit her plump bottom lip as I circled a finger around her wet entrance.

"Ahn..." She breathed as I began to tease her. Her body reacted to every touch. She was so sensitive. The light turned green and I sped off down the street. I was only a ways away from my house. Only the sounds of the moaning woman in my lap could be heard in the car as I slipped a finger inside of her.

"Mmm" She moaned. I longed to hear more of her sweet moans. Without any hesitation,I plunged a second finger in,then a third. I pumped with a steady rhythm as I pulled into my drive way. Her moans were erotic. I wanted to badly to take her in this it was too small. Using my free hand,I turned the car off and opened the door. I lifted the woman with one arm and closed the door with the other,my fingers still surrounded by her wetness. I carried her a short ways to my apartment door and removed my fingers to unlock the door. She moaned at the loss of my touch. Once inside, I scooped the small woman up again and pinned her up against the wall.

She expertly began undressing me,as I did to her. I lifted her by those glorious ass cheeks of hers. Our lips crashed into one another as we fumbled into my bedroom. Nothing could be heard but the sweet moans of this glorious woman. Oh how I longed to know her stumbled onto my bed. She laid there,raven hair splayed out on my bed,breasts out,breath taking thighs pressed against each other. Raven colored locks resting atop her most intimate parts. I hovered over her and placed light kisses on her neck before latching onto her pulse and sucking lightly. This,apparently was a turn on for wrapped her full figured thighs around my waist and pulled me close. I continued this for a while before sliding my hand in between the pale valley that was her chest and down her stomach. I stopped just inches away from her wetness. Experimentally,I slipped a finger in and pulled back out. She moaned and bucked against my hand.

"D-dont tease me like that." She whined. I smirked.

"Like what?" Knowing exactly what she meant. "Like this?" I questioned, slowly manuvering my finger back onto her tight pussy. She whimpered when I pulled it out.

"Y-Yes like that." She whined,her legs shaking from anticipation.

"Tell me your name and i'll stop teasing you." I breathed into her ear. I felt her shiver.

"Hi-Hinata." She managed to say before she let out a loud moan as I plunged two fingers in deeply.

"Hinata." I repeated as I began pumping into her.

"A-ah. F-faster -" she moaned.

"Sasuke." I whispered to her before kissing her neck.

"Fa-fa-faster Sas-Sasuke." Hinata breathed. I sped up as I leaned down to capture on of her nipples in my mouth. I licked around it and gently bit and pulled the now hardening bud.

"Sss-asuke." She panted. I switched to the other and did the same. "Ahn!" Hinata managed to get out as she met her climax. I didnt stop pumping until I was sure that she had come down from her sexual high. She panted as she laid back on my bed. I removed my fingers only to find them covered with her juices. I wasted no time in licking it off. It was sweet. Hinata then climbed on top of me and kissed me,not minding the taste of herself. I felt her hand wander down my chest,stopping to trace the grooves of my abdomen before continuing to my throbbing dick. She smirked and licked a trail down to the tip. I watched the erotic display as she swirled her tongue around. I groaned when she licked the underside before enveloping my dick into her mouth.

"Oh God. Hinata." I breathed as her head bobbed up and down. I rested my head on my pillow,thoroughly enjoy the please I was getting. Her hand gently cupped my balls and she squeezed lightly. I couldnt contain the loud groan that escaped my lips without permission as I met my climax,spilling my seed into Hinatas awaiting mouth. She swallowed all of it. Wasting no time,I flipped her on her back and flicked my tongue into her dripping entrance.

"F-fu.." Was all that she could say as I lapped up all of her juices. She through her head back in ecstasy as I pushed my tongue in and out,caressing her folds as I did so. Before she could climax,I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed in without hesitation.

"Shit.S-so tight." I groaned. Hinata could say anything as I thrust into her.

"Harder. Fa-faster." She moaned. I pulled out to the tip and thrust back into her with more force. I did this a second time. I knew she wanted me to go harder,but I wanted her to say it. "Saasuke!" She whined.

"Just tell me what you want." I whispered to her.

"Fuck m-me!" She moaned. I nodded as I began to thrust harder.

"Ah.. . Sasukeee!" Hinata screamed as she came all over my dick. I pumped a few more times before filling her until it spilled out.I pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

I woke to the smell of cooking. What the hell? I pulled on a pair of pants that I found laying on my floor and walked into my kitchen. There she was. The supple goddess from the my kitchen making me breakfast, in my button up shirt I might add.

"Good morning" I grumbled,rubbing the back of my head. She turned around and smiled at me. This smile was the smile of Aphrodite herself.

"Good morning, Sasuke." She said turned the stove off and sauntered over to me,pushing me against the wall. "Would you like breakfast now? ...Or..Me?" She whispered into my ear.

"I can always eat later." I smirked,lifting her off the ground and carrying her back into my room. I'm glad Naruto talked me into going out last night.

Alrighty guys. Let me know what you to thought. Bye guys 3


End file.
